Vidia
Vidia is a fast-flying fairy of Pixie Hollow of the Neverworld. Characteristics *'Name': Vidia *'Age': 18 (150 Years old) *'Hair': Purplish-Black *'Eyes': Gray *'Likes': Being the best of the best, super-speed, air and wind, Riley. Jane, Finnick (in-your-face attitude) *'Dislikes': Competition, hawks, Tink Belle (formerly), being beaten by another *'Family': Appearance Casual - Fairy and Human Vidia is a common Fast-Flying Fairy, with a slender figure, though she had an A Cup chest. She had long black hair with a plum tint to it that seemed to be long enough to reach her calves, fair skin, pouty lips, arched eyebrows, and seemed a bit tall compared to the other fairy girls, and elf-like ears, and the most dazzling lavender eyes ever. Her outfit consisted of a deep purple leafy sleeveless top and pants, as well as a purple leafy vine tying up her long hair into a big ponytail that reached down to her butt. She also wore purple elf-like pointy shoes. Her human form is similar to her fairy form, standing 5'4" feet in human height. Her body is an hourglass with a slender waist, long strong legs, sexy butt, but still retained her A Cup chest. Her hair was let down, showing that it was going down to her feet. Her fairy wings disappear, but on her upper back is a violet tattoo of a twister, showing a physical sign of her talent. White Rebels Background Personality When all is said and done, Vidia is sly, grouchy, vindictive, and narcissistic, but has a good heart. She tends to use sugary phrases such as "darling" and "dear" in a condescending manner to other fairies. She is said to be the fastest fairy in Pixie Hollow, but her title gets to her head, as she is determined to keep her title and would go to great lengths to achieve this. Not only does she feel she is the best in speed, but the best fairy overall and berates anyone who thinks otherwise. She is incredibly strong-willed and outspoken, much like Tink Belle, which can also indicate why the two fairies clash many times. Despite her negative traits, Vidia ultimately has a good heart, most notably seen when she traps Tink Belle in a fairy-sized house made by a human girl in an attempt to teach Tink a lesson on how dangerous human things can be. When the human girl ends up taking Tink to her home, Vidia puts all of her differences with the tinker aside to rescue her. Upon this adventure, Vidia reforms completely and is shown to be much friendlier with Tink and her friends. Even so, she still maintains her anti-hero persona. Vidia also appears to be an outcast in Pixie Hollow. She is the only fairy in the land to not reside in the home tree. Instead, she resides in a sour plum tree on the outskirts of the land. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Areokinesis': Creation and control of very strong whirlwinds, air funnels, typhoons and miniature tornadoes **'Areokinetic Combat' **'Areokinetic Constructs' *'Supersonic Flight' *'Size Alteration' Skills Equipment *'White Rebels Attire' Relationships Vidia's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Pamela Adlon Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Pixie Hollow Category:The White Rebels Category:Riley's Love Interests